Correspondencia
by Kristall Blauw -en HIATUS
Summary: ¡Edward no le va a ganar! ¡No al súper guay Führer de Amestris! Y si tiene que cometer un acto de despotismo eliminando esa tonta regla que le impide casarse con Riza Hawkeye lo hará. ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! COMPLETO.
1. Roy

_FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, todo es de Hiromu Arakawa a excepción de la trama de este escrito._

* * *

><p><strong>CORRESPONDENCIA<strong>

_Capítulo Uno: Roy_

El todo poderoso Führer Mustang mira a su escritorio displicentemente. Ya pasa de la media noche y él sigue allí, sentado en su comodísima silla de mandamás y encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su feo oficina (la cual piensa seriamente en remodelar). Hace ya unos momentos que terminó con su trabajo del día, el cual consistía en cuarenta toneladas de papeleo, según él, y lo único que lo detiene a largarse de una vez es su escolta personal, que salió a un lugar que él no sabía porque estaba ocupado plasmando su firma en cuanto papel se le pusiera en frente.

Unos cuantos minutos después y la francotiradora Hawkeye ilumina la habitación con su presencia, sosteniendo unos cuantos sobres bajo se brazo derecho.

Mustang eleva una ceja, curioso por saber de qué son. Riza parece entender su gesto y acomoda los papeles sobre el escritorio de su superior, pero sin ninguna señal de que se los va a entregar.

—Correspondencia, señor— explica con su sempiterno tono formal —paso más tiempo aquí, en el cuartel, que en mi casa, así que creí conveniente solicitar que me la enviaran aquí.

Roy no dice nada a pesar que tiene preparado un argumento de cómo es posible que la siempre correcta _Ojo de Halcón_ use los servicios militares para beneficio personal, sobretodo porque un enorme sobre amarillo llama su atención. Es una carta con remitente de _"Edward Elric, FullMetal Alchemist"._

—¿El enano de Acero te ha enviado algo?— dispara su lengua. Sabe que no debe meterse en los asuntos de su guardaespaldas, pero la curiosidad le gana.

—Él y usted son de la misma altura ahora, señor— regaña —y probablemente sea de Winry. La envía a nombre de Edward para camuflajear el verdadero asunto.

Hawkeye toma el sobre y lo abre con cuidado. Roy está a punto de detenerla. Quiere irse y eso sólo prolongará su estancia en el cuartel, sin embargo, el atesora esos momentos de tranquilidad entre ellos que últimamente se ven opacados por sus tantas horas de trabajo. Así que, con sueño en los ojos, Mustang ve como su mejor francotiradora saca del gran sobre amarillo que la _Señora Elric_ le ha mandado un par de sobres más pequeños.

"_Riza es muy guapa" _piensa no por primera vez en el día, pero no deja que su mente vaya más lejos. Son Führer y asistente y como tales, las estúpidas reglas de fraternización no les permiten nada importante.

—Es para usted, señor— interrumpe la mujer su hilo de pensamiento, entregándole uno de los sobres que venían en el paquete que tiene escrito _"Roy Mustang"_ con una letra bonita y femenina.

Roy se pregunta internamente de qué le puede hablar la mecánica a él, pero toda duda se disipa cuando encuentra una carta en donde la caligrafía cambia drásticamente a una masculina y elegante. Sin leer una sola línea sabe que es de Edward.

La carta en realidad no es la gran cosa; no tiene mucho contenido, pero sí el suficiente para hacer rabiar al hombre.

"_Bastardísimo Führer de Amestris:_

_Apresúrese. A este paso mis propios hijos tendrán a sus hijos primero que usted._

_Edward E."_

Aunque Mustang se pone hecho un energúmeno interiormente no comprende el contexto de esas palabras. Para él, salieron de la nada.

"_Tal vez la edad le esté afectando"_ es su resolución mental hasta que _Ojo de Halcón_ saca un par de fotografías del sobre mayor.

Una es de la boda del para siempre (por lo menos para él) enano de Acero y la otra de la familia completa; tío Al y tía Mei incluidos.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya lo pilla! Ahora FullMetal se cree el gurú de las relaciones amorosas, un Maes Hughes en potencia, empañándose en que él abandone la soltería. Condenado cabrón.

Le arrebata la imagen de la familia Elric a Riza, la cual lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero eso no importa ahora, porque casi puede sentir cómo el Edward de la foto se burla de él y le recuerda el motivo de por qué está solo, ese que ya ha pensado él muchas veces antes.

¡Estúpida, ESTÚPIDA regla de fraternización! ¿A qué malnacido se le ocurrió inventarla?

¡Pero no! ¡Edward no le va a ganar! ¡No a él! ¡No al súper guay Führer de Amestris! Y si tiene que cometer un acto de despotismo eliminando esa tonta regla de fraternización por lo menos para él, con el cual mache su impecable carrera como líder de país lo hará; y con gusto. ¡Y una mierda que lo hará!

—Riza— llama a su fiel subordinada, que le mira como si estuviera demente —¡Nos casamos!

Y cuando esté casado le enviará a Acero la foto de su boda en tamaño gigante, para que sepa quién manda.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos a todos los amantes del Royai. Esta es la primera vez que escribo y publico y fanfic de esta pareja. Verán, y soy una amante del EdWin y nada va a cambiar eso, sin embargo, apoyo con todo mi corazón el Royai. No soy mucho de leer fanfiction de ellos, así que espero haber captado la esencia de esta pareja, ustedes dirán. Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de **_Kristall Blauw_


	2. Riza

**CORRESPONDENCIA**

_Capítulo Dos: Riza_

Riza lleva tanto tiempo en el cuartel que hasta piensa van ya mil horas, mil horas invertidas en apresurar al culo perezoso de su jefe y cargarle el trabajo que ha ido aplazando desde semanas atrás. Muchos creen que, siendo ella quien es, obligar a Mustang a hacer su trabajo es pan comido pero no es así; todo tiene su truco. Primero va una mirada molesta, un regaño seguido de una advertencia, y si todo esto no funciona (lo cual sucede muy a menudo) la pequeña pistola que carga dentro de su saco militar hace la magia. ¡Ja! Como si de verdad fuera a dispararle al aprendiz de su fallecido padre sólo por no terminar el tonto, pero necesario, papeleo.

Caminando con toda calma por uno de los largos, iguales y casi interminables pasillos del cuartel de Central, _Ojo de Halcón_ se dirige a su taquilla para tomar la correspondencia que ha dejado allí desde en la mañana. Siendo la mujer precavida que es, sabía que acabaría su trabajo ridículamente tarde y no podría pasar por su correo a la salida. Y pues sí, su profecía está cumpliéndose y por culpa de la holgazanería del Führer no puede marcharse a su casa, a dormir en su cálida cama, que buena falta le hace. Esas marcadas y negras ojeras hablan (más bien, gritan) por sí mismas.

Y hablando del Führer...

Pensar en él siempre la ha provocado jaqueca. Su relación es tan obvia como ambigua y todos creen saber lo que sucede en ella o se imaginan, muy seguros de sí mismos, lo que siente el uno por el otro. ¿Y cómo pueden saber ellos lo que pasa entre los dos si ni los mismísimos implicados han hablado nunca de ello? Lo único cierto de todo eso es que todos los que especulan sobre eso en el cuartel son unos pelmazos; a excepción de su equipo, claro (aunque a veces lo duda, principalmente cuando están haciendo sus concursos y apuestas absurdas).

De cualquier manera, no es saludable pensar mucho en ello. Igual nada va a cambiar, así que es mejor concentrarse en el camino de vuelta a la oficina y revisar los sobres que lleva bajo el brazo.

Entra a la sala del Führer y ni siquiera le pregunta si ya ha terminado el papeleo, lo tiene sobre aviso y él sabe que DEBE terminarlo. Se sienta en la silla frente a él u lo ve arquear una ceja. Curioso su superior, como siempre.

—Correspondencia, señor— explica con su sempiterno tono formal —paso más tiempo aquí, en el cuartel, que en mi casa, así que creí conveniente solicitar que me la enviaran aquí.

Riza sabe que Roy va a hacer algún comentario irónico sobre la falta de profesionalismo que está presentando, sin embargo, el comentario nunca llega, sino otro.

—¿El enano de Acero te ha enviado algo?

—Él y usted son de la misma altura ahora, señor— regaña —y probablemente sea de Winry. La envía a nombre de Edward para camuflajear el verdadero asunto.

Toma el sobre y lo abre con cuidado y saca de él dos sobres más pequeños, uno para ella y otro dirigido a Roy Mustang.

—Es para usted, señor— se lo extiende y Roy lo toma. Ella se enfrasca en la lectura de su propia misiva, donde Winry le cuenta de todo y nada a la vez, como en esas cartas que un amigo te escribe por ocio y tú lees con gusto. Cuando termina saca apresuradamente unas fotos que la Señora Elric le ha adjuntado.

¡Qué lindas son!

Una es de la boda y otra de la familia completa; tío Al y tía Mei incluidos y Riza no puede evitar sonreír. Es una familia muy mona y su ahijada es cada día más guapa. Que bueno que le pidió a Winry esas fotos.

De súbito, Roy le arrebata la imagen de la familia Elric y ella le mira completamente molesta. ¿Quién se cree? ¡Es SU correspondencia! Va a replicar algo, pero Mustang tiene cara de demente ¿qué le pasa? Tal vez ya no debería a ponerlo a trabajar tanto... ¡Naah! Él se lo merece por flojo.

—Riza— escucha —¡Nos casamos!

Decir que se quedó pasmada es un eufemismo, se había quedado de piedra; si tuviera problemas de tensión arterial seguro le hubiera dado un para cardiaco. ¿Y qué clase de propuesta era ésa? ¡Prácticamente se lo ha exigido! Está tan indignada por ello que relega su creciente felicidad interior (que sabe, no tardará mucho en desbordarse) y contesta:

—¿No se ha puesto a pensar en que lo puedo rechazar?

Ve a Mustang quedarse en blanco. Lo ha atrapado. Y es extrañamente divertido para ella verlo quieto y sin palabras cuando, usualmente, es un hombre resuelto y con el ego bien elevado.

—Yo... yo...— sus balbuceos torpes, su cara apesadumbrada y la autónoma sonrisa tonta de _"¡Por fin me lo ha dicho!"_ que se pinta en su propia cara son su señal para terminar el sufrimiento de Roy.

—¿Y cuándo haríamos eso?

Los dos sonríen cómplicemente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá!<strong>_** ¿Me esperaban? Yo creo que muchos no. Pero igual he regresado. Sé que este capítulo es corto y no tiene mucha sustancia pero me pidieron la reacción de Riza, no más (sí, soy muy cruel). Igual les informo que falta un capítulo y ahora sí ya se acaba **_**forever and ever and always. **_**La verdad es que no me explayé mucho porque me es difícil manejar a Riza sin salirme de su personalidad (que espero estar haciéndolo bien en este capítulo, ¿saben? Es demasiado difícil para mí tratar de hacer algo de humor con Riza de protagonista central). Este segundo tiro va dedicado a Andyhaikufma, que me lo pidió y lo hice pronto por complacerla, a ****peqelulu que también me lo pidió (con cariño para ti también, chica) y a lulufma, que sin su review no hubiera tenido idea de cómo sacar esto adelante.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a las personitas que me dejaron review (aparte de las ya mencionadas): Masato.14, Emina Hikary, AkemiEvans00 y loags (tu review es especial, para mí el primer review siempre es especial). **

**Bueno, me voy a quebrarme la cabeza con mi IchiRuki y mis múltiples proyectos inescribibles EdWin. Fechas de actualización y novedades en mi perfi.  
><strong>

Besos, abrazos y galletitas de _Kristall Blauw_


	3. Regalo

**CORRESPONDENCIA**

_Capítulo tres (último): Regalo._

Riza definitivamente no comprendía a Roy, su ya esposo, en este momento. Era su noche de bodas, ella estaba en lencería fina, dispuesta y caliente y él... él estaba observando las fotos de la boda (fotos reveladas súper rápido por órdenes del Führer) como si la vida se le fuera en ello. ¿Para qué? No sabía, pero sí que se preguntaba qué era TAN importante que el _Flame Alchemist _estaba posponiendo la gran y PRIMERA noche con su nueva y flamante esposa, Riza Hawkeye.

—Riza— la llamó —Ayúdame a escoger cuál es la mejor foto de lso dos.

—¿Para qué quieres eso?— preguntó exasperada.

Su nuevo y sin estrenar esposo no le contestó, simplemente siguió en su faena, barajando las fotos, volviéndolas a mirar y tratando de seleccionar la mejor para sus planes malvados fueran los que fueran, aunque Riza creó escuchar _"Acero"_ en uno de sus balbuceos incoherentes.

—Coño, Roy— explotó la mujer rubia, arrepintiéndose momentáneamente de ser la señora Mustang y primera dama de Amestris —Deja ya eso y tengamos sexo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Es nuestra noche de bodas!

Roy no le hizo ningún caso de nuevo y Riza Salió de la habitación directo al baño para darse una ducha bien fría mientras maldecía a su esposo por todo lo alto.

**OoOoOoO**

La familia Elric regresaba de pasar un par de semanas en Central; habían aprovechado la gran boda del _Bastardísimo Führer_ para tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones familiares.

Al entrar a la casa, dos torbellinos de cabeza rubia se apresuraron a subir a sus habitaciones, ansiando volver a jugar con sus preciados juguetes, esos que habían tenido abandonados por dos semanas. A ellos no les interesaba desempacar ni comprobar lo sucia que se había puesto la casa como a su madre.

—Esto está hecho un asco— declaró Winry, paseándose por la sala y pasando el dedo para comprobar su teoría de la mugre.

Edward se quedó en silencio. Para él estaba bien, todo limpio. No flamante pero limpio. Mas dijera lo que dijera su esposa lo obligaría a limpiar todo más tarde.

—Oye, Ed. ¿Qué demonios es esto?— el rubio se apresuró a donde estaba su esposa. Tal vez había encontrado ese jarrón que había roto y luego escondió.

Mierda, necesitaba pensar en una historia creíble para culpar a sus hijos.

Al final no se encontró, para su gran alivio, con los pedazos del jarrón azul que la abuela Pinako les regaló en su primer aniversario, sino a Winry mirando fijamente un punto en el muro del pasillo con una cara de confusión, sorpresa y molestia. Edward sólo alcanzó a decir su atinada elección de palabras:

—¡¿Pero qué carajo?

Allí y ocupando gran parte de su pared, había un enorme retrato del matrimonio Mustang en una posición un tanto sugerente con una muy visible inscripción que rezaba:

"_En tu cara, Acero"._

* * *

><p><strong>Todavía es martes acá en México, para que luego no digan que no cumplo.<strong>

**Lo siento si no es la gran cosa, pero no he dormido bien. De corazón espero que les guste. Agradezco por sus comentarios a HoneyHawkeye, Andyhaikufma, Mafalda Black y peqelulu. De verdad gracias, me alegraron en publicar.**

**Espero vernos en otro proyecto Royai, aunque después de Sólo un Beso me he quedado sin ideas (gracias por sus comentarios allí también :D). Y vayan a mi perfil, en la sección de Extras publiqué el enlace de la imagen que inspiró el fic.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
